the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruum
Ruum (occasionally known as The Ruum and Only in reference to its corporate slogan, and formerly known as Ruum American Kidswear) is a chain of lower-price-end clothing and lifestyle accessories for children 3-14 years. History The chain was formed in 2013 after American Eagle Outfitters sold its 77 Kids brand (prior to Kabushiki Gaisha ABS' restart of the brand) to a company called Ezrani 2 Corp, a company formed by Ezra Dabah, the former Chairman and CEO of The Children's Place. Shortly after taking control of 77 Kids, Ezrani would announce a rebrand of the chain as "Ruum American Kidswear". Purchase by BigSpin Corporation In June 2016, the Ruum brand was sold to BigSpin Corporation. The "American Kidswear" portion of the store name was dropped whilst international expansions were planned. The baby clothing line was discontinued in favor for focusing on clothing for children 3-14 years. In September 2016, Llifestyle accessories like toys and room decor were added to Ruum's merchandising. Also a new pronunciation of the store's name implied from being pronounced as "room" to being pronounced as "rum". Since June 2016, Ruum has been based out of Eruowood City, Eruowood, but still has an international presence. Licensed lines In October 2016, Ruum announced a deal with Disney to bring out character-themed garments with Disney characters including Star Wars and Marvel Comics characters. The line is know as "Disney for Ruum" and for the Marvel Comics line the name of the line is "Marvel for Ruum". Ruum Box In Jaunary 2017, Ruum introduced a personalized lower-mid end boy's and girl's clothing service called "Ruum Box". Each customer (parent) works with a specialist who chooses clothing for their child's box which is shipped to their home and the customer can purchase the clothes outright or send them back to Ruum. The service can be completed online or in person at select Ruum stores. Store design Ruum stores are designed similar to American Eagle's 77 Kids stores. The stores have a video screen where kids can create pictures and photos to print out for a small fee ($1.00 per picture/photo in the US), and a treat bar for kids (open to all customers aged 12 and under) where kids can receive a free treat (either a small toy, a sticker, a temporary tattoo, or candy) with a purchase. There are also chalkboards located in some parts of the store for kids to draw or write on at their leisure. The fitting rooms have three hooks labeled as "Gimme!" (yes), "Hmmm?" (maybe) and "Off the hook!" (no) to help children communicate their thoughts on certain garments to their parents, and "peek-a-boo" windows on the stall doors to allow parents to check up on their child in the stall. Some of these elements would be introduced back to 77 Kids (re-opened by Kabushiki Gaisha ABS) in March 2016 when Kabushiki Gaisha ABS bought its former parent company, American Eagle Outfitters from BigSpin Corporation. Slogans *The Ruum and Only! (primary slogan; also used as an alternate nameplate) *Make a Ruum for it! (used in advertising) *Ruum and Disney, the magical team (used in an advertisement for Rumm's Disney-branded clothing line) Website addresses *theruumandonly.com (United States) *ruum.rv (Varosha) *ruum.co.dahr (Dahrconia) *ruum.kt (Kanton) *shopruum.nr (Noshin Republic) See also *77 Kids Category:BigSpin Corporation Category:Children's clothing Category:Clothing Stores Category:Clothing brand Category:Retail Stores Category:Retail Category:Worldwide